


Daddy

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Trauma, Crack, Daddy Kink, M/M, poo warnings, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard adopts data and teaches him how to potty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

There was a terrible stench filling the bridge of the Enterprise. None of the crew knew the source of such a foul stench. Counselor Troi picked up a cue, but she could not believe her brain.

“Captain, the stench is coming from that navigation seat.”

She pointed right at the robot in the golden shirt.

“Data! Come with me to my quarters.”

“Yes, sir.”

Picard sat down behind his desk and Data sat in the empty seat on the other side.

“What is going on with your exhaust, Data?”

“Processing...It appears that I have to make a bowel movem-UNNNGGGHHH”

Data stood up and squatted. The metallic poop filled his Starfleet issue trousers and stunk up the room.

“Dear God, Data, that is foul!”

“Sorry sir.”

The robot started to blush. Picard felt really bad. Data felt like a son to him. Data did seem to be in need of a father.

“You were never potty trained were you?”

“No, sir. I never had a father that would do that with me.”

“Well, Data. I would be honored to be your father. What do you say...son?”

“Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I have a father!”

Data jumped for joy and tears were starting to form in his synthetic eyes. 

“Calm down son. Now, we need to get you to the toilet so we can start potty training you.”

They went into Picard's private bathroom. Picard was the only one to have his own private bathroom and he equipped it with potty training facilities just in case he snagged himself a new child. 

“Now sit on the toilet and POOP!”

Data sat down and waited.

“I don't feel anything, si-I mean dad.”

“Poop, Data! I want those logs, Mister!”

“UGGGGGH. HNNNNNNNNGGHGHHGUUUUU.”

Data forced out the bloodiest log of poop that ever graced his perfect butt hole. 

“Not so hard son! You're bleeding.”

“Oh daddy what do I do?”

“I could stop the bleeding with my mouth.”

“Please daddy! Stop it with your mouth!”

Data stood up and Picard put his lips right on the robots perfect butt hole. His mouth filled with the synthetic blood and he couldn't have been more turned on. He stood up and wiped blood off of his chin. 

“Would son like some naughty play?”

“Yes! Play with me daddy!”

Data bent over the toilet and the bald headed fuck whipped out his throbbing cock and plunged the robotic interior of his new son. They sure did know how to make a pleasurable experience for the one entering this robot. When they said fully functional, they meant it and not just with the penis. Picard shot his spoiled milk deep in the robotic anus. He pulled out and looked down at Data.

“Son, I believe you have more to poop out.”

“Oh, yes, daddy I do!”

Data put his butt back on the toilet and worked the spoiled milk out of it.

“Good boy.”

“Thank you, daddy!”

They left the bathroom and looked into each other's eyes.

“I believe it is time for us to get back to work, son. We cannot let anyone know we have agreed upon this, agreed?”

“Yes daddy!”

“No more daddy until we are in private!”

“Sorry, dad-I mean captain.”

“Good boy, Data.”

Picard pet him on the head and smacked his ass. They then returned to the bridge to carry out their daily duties.


End file.
